A welcome change
by CelesteTheDetective
Summary: A new girl arrives at Wammy's. What does this entail for L, and the rest of the world? LxOC rated T for later language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except for Anya/Anira. I do not own Death Note, If I did, L wouldn't have died.**

**On with the story!**

It was cold. I remember that. Snow drifted gently and landed on an already snow covered sidewalk. The orphanage, Wammy's it was called, towered over my eight year old self. Clad in black, I was led to the enterance by Watari, the man who had drivin me here. He opened the door and I was bathed in warmth. My hazel-green eyes widened.

The floor was rich oak and the walls a pale blue. Over in a corner, in an old chair sat a boy. Wild raven hair and steely grey eyes. He was older than I, that I could tell. I looked at this boy, captured in his grey gaze. Watari smiled gently and gave me a nudge, to encourage me to go over to the boy.

I bit my lip and started to walk towards the boy. I reached him and spoke softly, " Hello, I'm Anira." I was told to use an alias, a fake name.

He looked at me with his wide eyes. " I am L.", he stated, as if it were an everyday fact.

Seconds later, another boy walked into the room. He was startlingly similar to the other boy, L. Save for his eyes. Eyes that would haunt me for years. A brown so rich, it was red. Something about his eyes, caused dread to wrap around my heart, and squeeze.

His gaze drifted to me, and he smiled, "Hi! I'm B.", he said. I smiled weakly back.

I stuck my hand out, "Anira." He shook it.

Then he asked, " Why are you dressed so darkly?"

I frowned. "A funeral."

"Who's?"

"My mothers."

**So what do you think? Review it please. I want to improve my writing. Anything is helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, except for Anya/Anira. I do not own Death Note**

The air seemed awkward for several moments. I lifted my eyes to B. " It's alright. You did not know.", I said and he looked relived.

"Oh ok. So you're new huh? Don't worry, it's not so bad here." He said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah. Does anyone else live here?", I asked shyly.

His grin widened, "Yeah, a few others. The headmaster, Roger, and another orphan, A."

"Oh." was all I said. Wammy's was huge. A fireplace roared nearby, but I felt none of its heat. The boy, B, his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at them. I felt a chill seep deep in my bones. I forcefully tore my gaze from his red eyes, and looked at L.

As I began to look toward him, his wide eyes were already looking at me. I was startled, to say the least. His eyes and expression were blank. We stared eachother down for a few seconds, and I finally broke the silence, " L, right?," He nods, "Why do we need to use ailas?"

"To protect our identites.", he dead-panned. I winced. Right. Stupid question. I was completely lost on how to speak to this boy with a letter for a name.

I bit my lip again, a nervous habit. I felt to urge to run. I supressed this urge. His gaze bore into mine. I swallowed thickly. Seconds ticked by.

In an effort to stay calm, I took notice of several things. L was surrounded by many kinds of sweets, many of which were strawberry based. I then remebered I hadn't eaten all day. He blinked owlishly at me. His unwavering stare un-nerved me.

I jumped at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder.

"Come along, Anira," spoke Watari, "I'll show you to your room." I nodded and followed him. Watari and I left the room that contained the boy called L.

I felt his gaze on my back as I left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Watari led me to a small room. Plain white walls and the same oak floor that was in the room before.

"This is your room, Anira. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He placed my small bag on the bed. Simple white sheets and a pale green comforter. He went back towards the door, and said " If you wish, you may unpack. Dinner is at five'o'clock." With that, he shut the door.

I walked to my bag, and unzipped it. I had near nothing. I pulled my sparse clothing from the bag and walked to the brown dresser across the room. I placed shirts in the middle drawer, pants in the bottom, and undergarments and socks in the top. I walked back to the bag and pulled out a hairbrush, a picture, and a gold locket.

I slipped the picture under my pillow and placed the brush on the top of the dresser. The room had no deccorations. A small window, with white curtains, was just to the right of the dresser. Just a few days ago I had my mother and was fairly happy, now I was an orphan and was alone. My emotions came crashing down. I slid down a wall and I felt tears slip down my cheeks.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_" Anya! Roll your window up!"_

_"Yes mother." I smiled and giggled._

_Suddenly the car swerved._

_ThumpThumpThump_

_"Its ok baby. Were fine." She rasped._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Sobs overtook me. I gasped for breath. She had said we were ok, that it was fine. I gripped my arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_ThumpThumpThump _

_"Mama?"_

_"It's ok. We didn't get hit."_

_My heart attacked my ribcage._

_Mother's eyes widened, seeing something I could not._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I buried my face in my knees. I couldn't breathe, stuck in this waking nightmare.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Mother unbuckled herself and threw her body on mine._

_ThumpThumpThump_

_"Mama?"_

_"Hush baby. It's gonna be ok." Her tears splashed on my cheeks._

_I heard it then. The sound of a eighteen-wheeler._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

She saved me. She knew she was going to die. The sound of my sobs were then only sound in the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_ThumpThumpThump_

_Then I felt it._

_Pain._

_The truck slammed into the small car, destroying it._

_My mother lay on the ground, eyes blank._

_I shook her "Mama? Mama?", She was gone, "MAMA!"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I was trapped in this nightmare and I was losing myself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Blood._

_It was everywhere on her._

_I had a few cuts from crawling on the glass. A bad bruise on my back._

_Mama was gone._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I had escaped with only minor injuries and mother died, so I could live. I snapped from my flashback. The tears did not stop though.

"I love you Mama..." I whispered brokenly.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Well? Too depressing? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, except for Anya/Anira. I do not own Death Note**

About an hour had passed when I had finally had some semblence of control. There was a small mirror on the wall, just to the left of the dresser. I looked in the mirror and made sure no tear tracks could be seen and that my eyes were not red-rimmed. I noticed a few of the cuts I had gotten in the accident had scarred. A small slice on my right cheek and several smaller ones on my palms. I could not, nay, _would_ not let myself lose control like that again. I checked the clock on the bedside table. Five'o'clock. Dinner.

I sighed and began to walk towards the cafeteria. I then realized that I did not know where the cafeteria was. I mumbled a curse in Russian.

"That is not a very lady-like thing to say." Spoke L. I yelped in surprise and flushed. He had caught me cursing.

"You speak Russian?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

This L was a strange boy. He was probably ten or eleven, several years older than I. I looked up at him and asked shyly, "Um w-where is the cafeteria?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"I'm going there myself. I'll show you." He began to walk off and I had to run for a few seconds to catch up to him. I took this opprotunity to look at L. Wide gray eyes and black hair that looked as if it had never been brushed before. He was odd. He walked with a slouch and was dressed in a long-sleaved white shirt and baggy blue jeans.

I was still in my black shirt and skirt. My medium blonde hair hung in a low pony-tail. I bit my lip and looked back up to L. He was almost unaturally pale as well. I looked at him and I knew, **_I knew_**, he was destined for great things.

"You bit your lip a lot." He stated.

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh, it's a nervous habit."

"You needn't be nervous. Wammy's is a wonderful orphanage."

I smiled at him. Even if he seemed odd, he also seemed like a good person, "Thanks." I muttered

"For what?", he looked confused.

"For helping me feel better.", my smile got bigger, "Now lets go eat, I'm starving!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He led me to the cafeteria and I picked out a simple soup. The broth was a warm yellow and it tasted wonderful. I sat alone at a table, and to my surprise, B sat down in the seat across from me. "Hi." I said.

"Hello. How are you adjusting?"

"I'm doing well, it's just, well, this place is huge and I feel overwelmed." I spoke quietly.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then smiled. "It's just cause your new. It gets easier."

He had a jar of strawberry jam on the table. He then proceeded to stick his whole hand inside and began to eat the jam. I felt my stomach retaliate and I felt nauseous. I averted my eyes and continued eating my soup. B was as odd as L was. We ate in a comortable silence. I coulden't stand it any more, and blurted out, " Why do you eat so much jam?" I the covered my mouth with ,y hands, embarresed.

He chuckled, and said," I don't even know myself, but I love jam." I was mortified I had asked him, it was none of my buisness. He noticed my look and smiled good-naturedly, "It's alright, I get asked a lot." Relif flooded my body. I was afraid I had insulted the one person who wanted to be my friend.

I smiled weakly and spoke, "S-so," dammit," How long have you been here?"

"Since I was 7. So about four years." So he was eleven. Huh. He was looking at me with that red gaze. Looking into those eyes, my whole body froze. I felt my heart thud painfully into my rigcage and my breathing was the only thing I heard. The rest of the world faded.

I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from his. My heart still beat quickly, but I was in control again. I needed to leave, before I did something stupid. I forced a smile, "I'm soryy B, I'm not feeling well. I'll see you later."

I all but ran from the table and from the red-eyed boy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I arrived back to my room in minutes. I threw open the door and slammed it behind me. I breathed heavy for a few moments, and then I looked up. The room was dark, save for a beam of moonlight that shone through the window. I walked towards the window and placed my hands on the sill. I breathed slowy, trying to calm myself down. The room was cool. Calming. I closed my eyes and let the cool air and the darkness of the room surround me.

Thoughts of red eyes, and boys with letters for names consumed me. The world made no sense. I gripped the sill. I tightened my jaw and tryed to compose my self and banish the strange thoughts.

I shook my head and opened my eyes. I walked to my dresser and opened the middle and bottom drawers. I then pulled out a pair of matching white cotton pajamas, and grabbed my brush off the top of the dresser. I set the clothes on my bed and pulled the ponytail out of the hair. I pulled the brush through my blonde hair and pulled the pajamas on. I walked back to the dresser and put the brush back on the top of it.

I made my way to the bed and pulled back the coforter and second sheet and slipped into bed.

I hoped that the next time I saw B I would react better.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well people? R&R. I hoped you likes it. Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, except for Anya/Anira. I do not own Death Note**

****Two weeks later****

I yawned and walked out of my room. I was dressed in simple blue jeans and a violet t-shirt. These past few weeks. Well, where to start.

B doesn't scare as much as he did, but he keeps looking above my head at something. Then there's L. We have barely spoken and frankly, he's more than a little odd. No more odd than B, but at least B has social skills. I shook my head and headed sown the hallway. I smiled. I felt like today was going to me a good day.

Moments later I crashed into something. I looked up and saw L. I flushed and stuttered out, "Oh L! I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to!"

He lifted his hand. "It is alright, Anira. Do be more careful though." I felt my face get hotter.

I fumed slightly, I apologize and he scolds me! I ignored the angry feeling, and smile a tight smile. He looks at me blankly with his gray eyes. I bit my lip and said "Well, I really must be going to breakfast-"

He interrupts me, "I am heading to the cafeteria myself, I will join you." I grit my teeth. I guess he was going to come with me.

I nodded and began walking to the cafeteria. I looked at him and studied him. He was lean and gangly. He walked with a hunch and wore the same thing near every day. He always had this blank expression on his face.

I wondered if he even had emotions.

We walked along and soon reached the cafeteria. We stood in the line and when we reached the front, L grabbed as many sweets as he possibly could. I grabbed a simple plate of French toast.

I shook my head and walked off to a table. The table moved slightly and I looked up, expecting B. I was surprised to see L sitting in the space B would normally sit. I bit my lip. The amount of sweets on the table was ridiculous.

I blinked at him, then shrugged and began to eat my French toast. L and sweets was like B and jam. It made me nauseous just thinking about it. He held a strawberry between his thumb and index finger.

He looked up and our eyes met and I flushed. I had gotten caught staring.

"Hello Anira", he said," Are you alright? You are very red."

I nodded. "I am fine L. Than you for your concern." He nodded. I looked down and began to eat one more.

My fork slipped from my grasp and it fell to the floor. As I reached down, I noticed the scars that covered my hand and I winced at them. A reminder of what I had lost.

The worst one, a long gash that spread across my entire palm, had not healed fully yet. That particular cut was one of the few that had needed stitches.

I sat back up and was startled by the fact that L was leaning over the table and very close to my face.

"Uh L?" I spoke, "What are you doing?

"You spent an unnecessary amount of time retrieving your utensil and I was trying to observe why." He spoke blankly. He sat back into the odd position he sits in. I felt awkward, but L seemed perfectly comfortable.

I really needed to stop having awkward conversations with people in the cafeteria. I noticed I had finished my food.

"Um, I'll see you later L. I need to get to my first class. I can't be late for my first day."

Here at Wammy's we had classes and such. I started today because Watari wanted me to get settled in and be mostly healed before I started classes.

I picked up my plate and put it in a sink in the room. I rolled my shoulders as I walked away. I glanced behind me and saw L was looking at me. I smiled and waved. He just nodded at me.

"What a strange boy." I mumbled and shook my head.

/

I was lost, very lost. I walked down the halls of Wammy's and searched for my class. The class was on Greek mythology. I bit my lip. Dammit. Class started in two minutes. I sighed deeply.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and saw B.

"Jumpy are we?" He laughed. I glared at him. I could tell he enjoyed scaring me.

"_Ass."_ I said in Russian. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you lost?" I nod, "What do you have?"

"Greek mythology."

He grinned broadly, "So do I. Follow me."

I nod and follow him as he walks off. I looked at him and noticed he had jam on his face.

"Hey B, you have jam on your cheek." I pointed out. He rubbed his left cheek and I giggled, "No the other one." He got it off and I smiled.

He stopped abruptly and said, "Here we are." He opened the door, "Ladies first." I laughed and walked in. Less than ten seconds later, the bell rang. Class began.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I found the very interesting. I had a math class in twenty minutes. I rolled my shoulders and then ran into someone.

"You are making a habit of running into me." I looked up in horror and saw L. This was the second time today dammit!

I sighed, "I'm sorry L. I'll be more careful."

He looked at me and asked, "What do you have next?"

"Math, Geometry." He nodded.

"As do I. When class starts I shall accompany you, so you do not get lost again." He said bored. My eyes widened. How did he know I had gotten lost? Who had told him? As id sensing my question, he said, "I could tell when you left the cafeteria; you seemed hesitant to start walking."

He could read me very well. I needed to be more careful. I bit my lip.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The twenty minutes passed quickly and L and I walked to the class in silence. He opened the door for me and we walked in. The teacher began to talk, but I zoned out. Next thing I knew the ball had rung.

I had no classes with either L or B after that.

Classes ended at three. I stretched after my last class, Japanese. The class was extremely difficult. The different kanji and words and meaning confused me to no end. I hoped I would get the hang of it.

I walked back to my room, not running into anyone on my way there. I sat on my bed and pulled out my math homework.

I started working and finished it quickly. I sighed and got off my bed. I walked to the mirror.

I stared at this girl in the mirror. Pale skin, hazel-green eyes, blonde hair and scars. The girl had a scar on her right cheek. It was fresh still, a bright pink. She picks up her hands and stares at them. They were covered in the scars. She was ugly, broken, used.

I gasped and threw myself to the side, hitting the wall. I shook and held myself. The girl in the mirror was not me. Was it? I started to hyperventilate. The trembling got worse, and I couldn't breathe. I looked like that? How could anyone look at me? Tears poured out of my eyes.

I struggled to stand, the dizziness almost crippling. I stumbled to the bed. I sat on it and closed my eyes. I gripped the sheets and tried to control myself. I don't know how long I sat like that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I looked at the clock after I had calmed down.4:30it read. I needed to stop this. I needed to get over this. But…I couldn't help but think of the mirror and the scars.

Suddenly I didn't feel hungry. I shook my head and moved my things off the bed. I needed a shower. I walked to the shared girl's bathroom.

I had gathered my bathroom stuff and was in the process of taking one. I spent nearly a half an hour in it. I stepped out and grabbed my towel and walked back to my room, careful to avoid anyone.

Back inside my room I dressed in my pajamas. I closed the curtains and walked to my bed. I snuggled into the covers and fell asleep.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well? R&R. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
